Atracción Explosiva
by Lady Alizee
Summary: "Bella, sé que te gusta mi hermano" Alice sonrió. "¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Él nunca le hace ascos a ninguna mujer"  Ese era el problema... Todas las mujeres habían paso al menos por Edward Cullen.  Y ella no pensaba ser una más.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia mía.

**-Advertencias: **Hay escenas y lenguaje muy fuerte, creo que a muchas nos gusta, pero por si acaso aviso.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Vaya putada… No me lo creo" Dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alice se rió.

"Lo es, mi hermano Edward se ha acostado con la prometida de su mejor amigo"

"¿Y cómo ha acabado todo?" Dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio.

"Edward con una chica más en la lista, una boda rota y un amigo menos" Alice se encogió de hombros. "En serio Bella, creo que no te vendría nada mal un polvo con él, ninguna se ha quejado"

"¡Alice, no es por eso!" Gritó Bella sonrojándose.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, no tiene enfermedades"

"Alice, tampoco es por eso" Dijo Bella cruzándose piernas mientras las demás personas de la cafetería la miraban.

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? Os lleváis bien"

Bella se atragantó en ese momento con el café, estando a punto de escupirlo por la boda. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Ellas sabían que no era verdad, su hermano no paraba de tentarla cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, se tocaba descaradamente la polla delante de ella o le sonreía pícaramente si no había ninguna ¨cita¨ suya cerca. Sus ojos verdes siempre le miraban con deseo y picardía, ¿y ella decía que se llevaban bien? ¡Mentira! Bella siempre sentía que sus pechos se hinchaban cada vez que lo veía, le hacía sentir cosas que ella no quería, ¿y decía que se llevaban bien?

Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

"Bella… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" Susurró lentamente.

"No" Mintió Bella.

«_Sólo me pongo caliente al pensar en él_, » pensó.

"¿Sabes? Insisto en que deberías echar un polvo con Edward"

"Pero Alice…"

"¿Quién debería echar un polvo conmigo?" Dijo una voz detrás de Bella.

Bella giró la cabeza lentamente mientras sentía que la sangre le subía a la cara demasiado rápido mientras Alice sonreía complacida. Detrás de ella estaba Edward Cullen, y no ayudó ver que sonreía pícaramente y sus ojos verdes volvían a brillar. Gimió.

¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

**Hey…!**

**¿Les gustó? Si es así, prometo seguirla mañana mismo si me dejan sus reviews, actualizaré todos los días si no… Me tardaré más, lo sé, podéis llamarme como queráis.**

**Ed me parece tan sex symbol :P **

**Se me pone la piel de gallina, dios… (L) ¡Díganme las opiniones, he odiado ver como mi otro fic se llenaba de favoritos y pocas personas me dejaban sus reviews! –Gracias a las que lo hicieron.**

**Los Quiiero!**

**Alizée [¡]**


	2. Nota

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que muchos estaréis enfadados por la tardanza, pero traigo noticias que para mí son muy felices :)

Voy a dedicarme a la escritura. Ya llevo un libro por la mitad paranormal **romántico adulto erótica** ;) No puedo evitar escribir con mis propios personajes y por eso mismo, no he actualizado.

Esta historia va a seguir aquí pero sin terminar, ya que voy a reescribirla entera, alargarla y mejorarla para publicarla como un libro **con mis propios personajes. A muchos no le gustará, pero es mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás. REPITO: ATRACCIÓN EXPLOSIVA SE CONVERTIRÁ EN UN LIBRO CON MIS PROPIOS PERSONAJES. Ya que muchas no se enteraron repito :)**

**Si sois anónimos que queréis seguirme dejarme vuestro facebook o email :)**

Agradezco el apoyo de muchas personas que me están apoyado en un viaje tan duro como este, pero especial.

Así que cuando publique, será con mi nombre Alizée pero con algún apellido que se me ocurra .

Si queréis contactar conmigo porque estáis interesados en mis futuros libros y porque os gusta como escribo, dejarme un mensaje y os contestaré a todos.

**Por supuesto, antes de que los anónimos salgan a insultarme, los borraré y ya está. Así que os podéis guardar insultos y amenazas que son inútiles.**

Tengo que agradeceros los buenos momentos que he vivido con vosotros. He aprendido de mi**s errore****s para no volver a cometerlo****s, e****sa****s crítica****s con****structiva****s** me han ayudado a crecer y mucho.

Pienso seguir creciendo poco a poco para poder cumplir mi sueño de ser escritora. Muchas apareceréis en la dedicatoria de mis libros por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Sin fanfiction nunca habría conocido a las que ahora son mis mejores amigas, tampoco habría salido de mí el escribir, por eso tanto a **Twilight como a Fanfiction les debo mucho**. También a todas aquellas que me habéis seguido en estos años.

Esto es una despedida en fanfiction, pero un saludo como autora hacia algo nuevo.

Para mí, elegir e**ste camino es una de las decisiones más importantes que he tomado nunca.**

He hecho un grupo donde daré las noticia**s y adelanto****s de mi****s libro****s, cualquiera que quiera unir****se ha de mandarme un men****saje.**

**********************Un abrazo enorme a todos y gracias por seguirme estos años sin fallarme nunca. **

**********************Alizée**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas.

sí, está prohibido dejar notas, por ello lo borraré en poco tiempo. Muchas chicas me están pidiendo mi contacto para hablar conmigo sobre mis libros -uno de ellos se publicará este año :) :

**Sofia 1/19/13 . chapter 2**

Holaaaaa oye yo me enganche cañón con tus historias y ke bueno ke tu sueño se cristalize yo amo leer y me encantaría seguir leyendote y saber más de tus libros y poder conprarlos te agradecería ke me dijeras como contactar contigoooo y kontestame por favorrrrrrrr  
Te dejo mi correo GRACIASSSS

Gracias cielo, es un placer :) No me salió tu correo, así que te dejo aquí el mio, el facebook: . ?ref=tn_tnmn . Dime quién eres, y te agrego. (Para dejar tu correo o algo así, hazlo separado porque Fanfiction lo borra)

**yf 1/18/13 . chapter 2**

Hoolaaa , ame esta historia . Quiero saber si tienes alguna cuenta de twitter , o si quieres me puedes seguir para yo seguirte a ti _YaritzaFlores gracias . un beso desde España

En mi perfil está todo, sino mira arriba está mi facebook para que puedas agregarme :)

******Guest 10/18/12 . chapter 1**

wow... que mala vibra he captado en algunos mensajes, sinceramente no sé el por qué, pero me gustaría que no los tomaras enserio, simplemente es una reacción algo extrema por tu ida del fanfic.. bueno dejando de lado eso, te digo: Gracias!... por las historias(ojo me he quedado con las ganas de saber en que termina :( ), te deseo muchos parabienes.. espero que en un futuro no muy lejano pueda saber de ti, ya soy una "anónima" enamorada de tus historias y estaría muy agradecida si me avisaras cualquier novedad :P Suerte con el libro. ... Cuídate ! Éxitos ... (mi correo : ) :D

Gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas. Depues de tantos años aquí ya me he acostumbrado incluso a insultos y amenazas :)

No me sale tu correo, mi facebook lo he puesto arriba, por si quieres agregarme :)

www. facebook pages /Queremos-que-se-publique-Atracci%C3%B3n-Explosiva-en-libro/517374644960653?notif_t=page_new_likes


End file.
